A so-called open-type disposable diaper including fastening tapes for fastening on to the side flaps of the back waistline portion (or the front waistline portion) is provided widely as a disposable diaper used primarily for infants and toddlers. The open-type disposable diaper including the fastening tapes, such as that described above, is widely used for newborns as well as infants and toddlers in particular due to the ease of wearing and removing.
In such an open-type disposable diaper, a structure in which a proximal end of the skin contact surface side of the fastening tape is covered with side flaps (nonwoven fabric), which are softer than the fastening tape, is known (for example, Patent Literature 1). According to such a disposable diaper, because the stimulation of the skin of the infant or toddler by the fastening tape is prevented, it is difficult for the infant or toddler to experience an unpleasant feeling and pain.